


And Then There Were 4 (hopefully, soonish)

by Issysmum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, wintershieldshock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Galentine's Day Exchange, M/M, Multi, fydlexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issysmum/pseuds/Issysmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overdue, on lockdown and craving caffeine and Netflix - life as a mother-to-be isn't quite what Darcy was expecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were 4 (hopefully, soonish)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftennant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/gifts).



“God damnit Darcy, how many times do I have to tell you to sit down and let me or Buck get things down for you”. Poor Steve, Darcy was slowly sending him crazy, it didn't matter that she was 10 days overdue, that her belly was so swollen that she hadn't seen her feet in almost 3 months or that her breasts had gotten so big she was complaining of back ache 24/7, she still refused to slow down and accept help. It seemed as if everyday either he or Bucky were catching her stretching for things on the top shelf, or bending down to pick up things she'd dropped. Hell, only the previous day Bucky had caught her standing on a chair trying to reach some clothes she'd stashed on top of the wardrobe.

“I'm pregnant Steve, not incompetent. I'm perfectly capable of getting a bowl out of the cupboard.” Darcy knew she was being unreasonable, she knew she shouldn't be snapping at Steve but she couldn't help it. She'd been on lockdown in the safe house for the last 2 months, no phone calls from Jane, no Netflix and no talking to anyone other than Steve and Bucky. As much as she loved them, she was ready to kill someone – all she wanted was to be left in peace to get her own bowl of Fruit Loops and if she wanted to put chocolate milk on it that was her business. Only no, Captain America had decided she should be eating Raisin Bran with organic non-fat milk. After all, he only wanted the best for his baby. Bucky at least understood her cravings and indulged her every whim. He knew what it was like to have to go without and after growing up in the Depression then years of being fed MREs by HYDRA he got practically giddy with excitement at the variety of food modern day America had to offer.

“I'm sorry Darce, oh baby please don't cry, I'm just trying to keep you safe – you and the baby”

“But that's just it Steve, you’re not just keeping us safe, you're suffocating us. I need to talk to Jane, I need sugar and caffeine and I need to find out what happens in the next episode of Gotham! I need to leave this house and get some fresh air and I NEED TO GET THIS DAMN BABY OUT RIGHT NOW”

Darcy was quickly falling apart, she'd been having contractions for the past 32 hours and every time thought they were settling into a pattern they slowed right down again. Every time she went to find Bucky or Steve to tell them that the baby was on her way, her contractions slowed down to nothing more than a mild grumble, hell she'd had period pains worse than those so called contractions.

“Tell you what I'm gonna do - I'm gonna go and get you the largest Iced Molten Chocolate Latte I can find made with whole milk and extra whipped cream and I'm gonna get a burn phone so you can call Jane. And if I can work out what the hell Gotham is I’ll find a way to get you the next episode.” Steve was panicking, thinking on his feet but panicking none the less. He was a super soldier, an Avenger, The Man with A Plan but put him in front of a crying pregnant woman, especially when it was the woman he loved and he felt like a fish floundering on the dock.

“C’mon Doll, lets you and I head on back to bed and let this big oaf get what he needs from the store. I'll rub your back while you eat those Reeses Peanut Butter Cups you don't think I know about in your nightstand”  
Steve heaved a sigh of relief when Bucky made his way into the kitchen, heading straight for the distraught woman barely keeping it together at the counter. They'd hit it off from the moment they first met and when Steve had first been told about the threats to Darcy and their unborn child he hadn't hesitated to consult with Bucky on the safest place to take her. In just 3 short hours they had a location secured and Helen Cho on standby should the worst happen and Darcy went into labour early. The original plan had been to stay just a couple of weeks while the rest of the Avengers hunted down those threatening their safety but things hadn't quiet worked out that way and 8 weeks later they were still stuck in a tiny, 2 bedroom house in the outskirts of Milwaukee. Steve was sure it was a beautiful house, in a great area but it wasn't their brownstone and it wasn't New York.

Once it had become clear that they'd be staying where they were until Darcy had the baby Steve and Bucky had set to work recreating the beautiful nursery that was waiting for them back in New York. It wasn't their nursery but it at least, brought a smile to Darcy’s face.

*****

The house was silent as Steve made his way back in, carefully closing the front door behind him so as not to disturb the, hopefully, sleeping Darcy. He knew the pregnancy had been tough on her and going overdue was pretty much torture for her. She'd been so convinced that the baby was going to be early that she'd been ready for the new arrival for the past month. His usually confident, outgoing wife had seemingly shrunk back into herself. Even her blind faith that they were having a daughter was wavering and she'd started making lists of suitable boys names. A list that she'd declared not 4 months into the pregnancy was completely unnecessary as she just ‘knew’ they were having a girl. A beautiful, bouncy baby girl with big brown eyes and dark curls like her mama, at least that's what Steve wanted. Darcy had stated Captain Americas genes were so strong that their baby was bound to be a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. 

Only Bucky had been able to keep Darcy’s’ spirits up, his best friend had made such a connection with Darcy that they were pretty much inseparable. Darcy had taken one look at the dejected and malnourished Bucky and made it her mission in life to return him back to the man he was before the war, and not the shell that HYDRA had left behind. As for Bucky he never gave up the opportunity to get Darcy into bed, he once joked with Steve that they shouldn't be too surprised if the next baby looked just like him with dark hair and blue/grey eyes. If he was being honest Steve wouldn't have any objections to that and, until Darcy had put a stop to all ‘marital activities’ due to her pregnancy discomfort, they'd often spoken about what it would feel like having Bucky in bed with them, his cock in Darcy’s mouth while Steve fucked his ass.

For his part Bucky had refused to touch Darcy while she was pregnant, stating he needed to be sure he was free of the Soldier, free of everything HYDRA had put him through before he'd even starting something with either of them. Snuggling in bed with the curvy brunette was one thing, but getting naked and worshiping her and Steve was something complete different. Something he wasn't ready for, but he hoped that by the time Darcy was back on her feet after the birth of the baby he'd be ready. Ready to show them both just how much he loved them, and just how much he want to be a part of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of got away from me! Hopefully I've fulfilled the requirements for this challenge, but it fought me every damn step of the way.
> 
> First time writing in this fandom and the first thing I've written in years - hopefully it doesn't suck too much!! Oh yeah, apostrophes hate me (sorry!)


End file.
